Metrology hardware finds use across a wide range of applications. For example, the fuel gas industry uses flow meters or “gas meters” to measure consumption, bill customers, and manage inventory of fuel gas. These devices may include additional functionality devices (AFDs) to expand functions of the gas meter, such as for remote communications, data storage, or data exchange. Operation of the AFDs, however, typically requires a stored energy source, like a battery, that provides power adequate to energize electronics.